Introducing Sirona
by ink.stain7
Summary: A new member of the young justice team is offered new powers and new friends- but can she make herself accept them? And what happens when the Jokers' son gets involved? Read and Review! *Some spitfire in later chapters*
1. Introducing Sirona

**Hey guys! This is my first story so sorry for how rough it is... im working on the second chapter at the moment. There will probably be some spitfire action at somepoint, just fyi. And by the way, the character of Sirona is the only thing i own since shes's an OC, but shes only going to be used as a point of view- so no freaking out about OCs, ok! R&R!**

Sirona walked through the zeta tubes, afraid and unsure. She had powers, yes, but she wouldn't put them on the same level as a "hero". Being invited here... She didn't really like it.

But she couldn't say no. She couldn't say "sorry, batman, but I'm not interested in you're team because I'm insecure." she could only imagine how that would go over. And maybe they needed her? Not that her powers would be much help...

Her powers were inherent human abilities. She had just trained them for years, honed her skills. She had a connection to the earth, making it easier. But still, anyone could do it.

She was absolutely average.

She stepped all the way through, the computer speaking. "Recognized: guest." she was thankful the room was empty except for batman. She dropped her large bags on the floor. She was told that she would probably be here a while. Memories of her home and family rose, bringing with them a host of heart wrenching emotions. She pushed them aside. She couldn't drown in them right now.

Batman looked at her for a moment, then spoke, his voice and aura revealing little emotion. "Before I call Robin to show you to your room, I have something to give you; a gift from Zatarra." He help out a small pouch. Why in the world would Zatarra. The magician, give her something? They had never even met!

She put her hand out and received the small package. She opened it slowly, revealing a pendant of carved jade. She could just make out the signs of the elements. They knew a lot about her. Thinking about it made her... Uncomfortable. "Thank you." she pulled it out it bit, enjoying the feel and energy of the cool stone, before putting it into her pocket. She would look at it more closely later.

"He told me to tell you to infuse your energy into it to activate it." She looked at him, but he was as stoic as ever. She couldn't read him. "Ok... Thanks." Yeah, awkward.

He pressed a button on his com and looked away for a moment as he spoke. "Robin, come escort our guest to her rooms."

The reply was immediate. "Got it." within a span of fifteen uncomfortable seconds in silence, he strode into the room. She had never met any of these people before except for batman when he came to ask her to join. She had to keep out of the "give me your autograph" frame of mind.

"Nice to meet 'ya. I'm Robin. I'll introduce you to the rest of the team in a bit. You're Sirona, right?" she started at the sound of her new name. Sirona, after a click goddess of healing. Fitting, but she would definitely have to get used to having a "secret identity" and cover name. She took his outstretched hand and shook it weakly.

"Um, yeah. It's nice to meet you." she quickly retracted her hand and flipped her long blonde hair, using it as a curtain. She picked up her bag as he started walking away, chatting as he went. She glanced behind to look for Batman, but he was gone. Instead, she followed in Robins wake. She said nothing, but let him talk. She didn't do well with people, especially people she just met. She could often pick up a little of their emotions, but she tried to refrain from that. It felt... Invasive.

He showed her to her room and explained to her how to get to the main living area, asking if she thought she could figure out how to get there. She said she could. Didn't matter if it was true or not.

"Ok then, come down when your ready to meet everyone. See ya later!" with a grin, he disappeared into the recesses of the hall. That, definitely, would take some getting used to.

She looked around the room. It was small, but not a closet; similar to her room back home. Plain, gray comforter and walls with purple accents around the room. Desk, chair, dresser, empty bookcase, attached bathroom. She began unloading her stuff.

She didn't want to take long. Simply because, really,bad first impressions wet a pain in the ass. She'd rather not deal with it. It was easier to make people like you.

She sat down and hid behind her hair again. She took a couple deep breathes, gathering her courage, then walked out the door.


	2. Maskless Beauty

**Hey guys I got chapter 2 up sooner than expected! Ill work on chapter three next, where they will go on their first mission! Im excited about that XD Also, the next chapter will probaly pull in a little spitfire- just a warning!**

* * *

><p>She fingered the stone before she entered the kitchen and living room, the common area, where the rest of the team was. Her stomach coiled. They were talking about her.<p>

"She seemed pretty nice. Shy-" Robin, the only voice she would be able to identify.

"Was she pretty pretty, too? Come on, you know I like my babes." An indistinguishable voice of someone she was sure to avoid. He sounded cocky, arrogant. She smirked. _Sorry to disappoint_. The thought flashed through her head before she could stop it. But hell, it was true. She was no beauty.

"Wally would you please grow up already?" an annoyed female voice, yelling at the player. She liked that person. She took the opportunity to knock on the door and peak her head in.

"Excuse me-"

She was greeted by a moment of silence as they took her it. She slowly eased herself through he doorway, putting herself metaphorically on the chopping block. Seconds later, a girl literally flew up to meet her.

"Hi! My names M'gann, but you can call me Megan. You must be Sirona?"

She was, clearly, Martian. Her green skin and ability to fly kind of made it obvious. She was grinning largely, her hand stuck out. Sirona took it and shook it weakly.

"Yeah, hi." M'gann led her to the rest of the group, lounging around the living room. She greeted each of them in turn- Aqualad, or a Kaldur as he asked to be called, Robin again, Superboy, Wally (better known as kid flash, the hormonal teenager), and then there was Artemis, the girl who had put down Wally. They all greeted her in turn, all using Sirona- her new name. She didn't like it.

"Let's give you the tour of the place!" Vibrant M'gann led them out the room, grabbing the sullen Superboy by the arm and pulling him with her. Robin, the only one not dressed in what they called "civies" made his way out behind her, followed by the rest of the crew. She followed silently, a pleasant smile pasted on her face. She wanted to go back to her room.

"_This is the entrance of the cave; its where we train_!" The voice suddenly appeared in her head. M'gann. Sirona stepped backwards quickly, the feeling of being threatened and invaded covering all common sense. Two sets of hands grabbed her arms, keeping her from attacking or running away. Either seemed like a good enough idea.

"Stop, M'gann." A sturdy, calm voice. Aqualad. "You have not yet explained to her your telepathic powers. I'm sure you remember our reaction the first time. And if I hazard a guess, I would say that Sironas abilities with energy amplified your presence with it."

Sirona stood on her own now, calmer. She wondered just how much they knew about her powers. Aqualad and Artemis had been the ones to stop her. She looked down, ashamed. She was glad that had before she did something even more rash. A stupid reaction. An overreaction.

M'gann looked horrified. "Sirona, I'm so sorry, I didn't think and I just do it with everyone else so I-"

Sirona looked up, smiling. "It's ok, it's not a big deal. I was just. .. Surprised. Don't worry about it."

M'gann smiled wanly, and Superboy squeezed her hand as she hovered just above the ground. "Yeah..."

They continued the tour a little awkwardly. After a little while, each of the team disappeared except for M'gann, who had regained her earlier enthusiasm, and Aqualad. He seemed duty bound to stay.

They finally finished, and she was so glad for it. She felt the stone in her pocket, and couldn't wait to examine it closer. In the silence of her own room.

She thanked them, quiet, as she usually was. Polite, as she had been taught. She finally, _finally_ squirmed out of the situation.

She locked her door. Finally, a little peace! She was certainly not the socialite. She pulled out the necklace.

It was beautiful. Hexagonal, jade, carved elaborately into a yin yang and the four signs of the elements, a little less than an inch across in any direction. The reverse side was the same. It was attached to a small black string, and she tentatively put around her neck.

It laid on her chest, still and silent. She didn't know what she was supposed to expect from it, but this wasn't it. She was supposed to put her energy into it, but she didn't know if now was the appropriate time or place. She didn't want other people to know. The rest of the "team"... Well to be honest, she didn't trust them. It didn't matter that she had seen these kids on the news around the world for the past few years. Didn't matter that for most of her high school career, she had daydreamed about working beside them with her power. It didn't matter that-

She shook her head, effectively clearing her thoughts. That didn't matter now. She was determined never to trust anyone after the last time. Even the others like her.

She started to raise her energy. Little by little, she felt it awaken, swirling through her body and settling in her palms and fingertips, ready and waiting. It was comforting, and she felt herself relax into it. She closed her eyes and took several deep breathes. She let the energy slide out of her fingers and into the jade, the stone perfectly conducting the energy. It grew warm against her skin. She felt it expand, covering most of her body in seconds. Energy spewed from the pendant, golden and warm and completely synced to her own. it was _amazing_. For all of her experience with energy, she had never felt anything like this. After a few moments, it began to fade away. She lamented its loss for a moment, before opening her eyes, confused. She had expected-

_"What?" _A small cry of surprise escaped her as her eye caught a mirror. Or rather, the mirror caught her. She was suddenly dressed in a halter tunic, light brown, over darker leggings and high boots. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail braid, and she turned her head to see it better. It was interwoven with leather straps. But the most eye-catching part of the ensemble was the bracelets and belt. From each thick, leather bracelet dangled dozens of small stones and crystals of all different colors and sizes. power emanated from them, each stone giving of an individual signature. However it was nothing in comparison to the stone that dangled from her loose braided leather belt. A huge piece of quartz crystal rested on her thigh is a small silver cage that was tight around it. A thicker, padded leather strap was beneath it, wrapped around her thigh.

She stood in front of the mirror for a good ten minutes, taking it all in. She could feel her power was amplified hugely.

She had no idea what she should do- but one thing stood out to her.

There was no mask.


	3. The Joker's Son

**Hey guys! So I noticed ive had a few people follow this story and i want to say in giant, capital letters, THANK YOOUUU! It means a lot to me! it would ALSO mean a lot to mean if you would review, im open to ideas and critiques! **

**Also, this chapter is going to be the last "info chapter". After this, we'll finally get to see some action, as well as some spitfire. I PROMISE it will be in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Would you <em>stop it<em>?" Wally and Artemis were going at it. Again. Sirona had been there just over a week, not long at all, and already their bickering was grating on her. This time it had been Artemis who snapped first.

Wally, or more accurately, Kid Flash at the moment, turned to face Robin and glared at him through his goggles, a finger in Artemis's direction. She stood against the far wall, arms crossed and an arrogant look on her face. "Why do we have to deal with her?"

"Oh _shut up_!" Sirona was apt to agree. He was really starting to get on her nerves. When she heard that they had been called for a mission, she had assumes that they would all act more mature. Clearly that hadn't happened.

She was extremely nervous. This was her first mission ever, not to mention with a team. Which was bad, because she was horrible with people; if something went wrong, it would most likely be her fault. She let her hair fall forward around her face, as if to hide her growing uncertainty. She fingered the amulet of jade, enjoying the feel of its warmth. She had decided it was necessary to tell the rest of the team about her powers. She thought it was only fair that that know about the necklace. She hadn't, however, been extremely explicit about what she could actually do with her powers; since she herself didn't know, how could she tell them? She wondered, not for the first time, if she could actually contribute to the team. She would probably just be a hindrance.

"Do not fear your nervousness. When I first began to train with My King, I was increasingly aware of my possible failures with every mission. I never made those mistakes. I'm sure you will not either, Sirona. And even if you do, we are here to help you. Just do your best."

She looked up at Kaldur as he spoke, and felt her tension ease. He had pin pointed her her feelings exactly, and had known exactly what to say. She was very grateful to him- she wished she could tell him so.

She pushed back her hair a bit, fidgeting with it. "Thanks, Kaldur. It's good to hear it." She tried to keep her eyes on his face, to give him the respect he deserved, but she couldn't face his intensity for long. She looked away as Wally sped over, blowing back her hair.

"Well well, what is going on over here?" It was Robin, trailing after him. The polite person he pretended to be only came out when he was alone. Right now, she immediately caught what he was insinuating, and though she might not care, she didn't want Kaldur to thing anything... Weird. She had to correct him.

She felt herself turn a little bitchy, a little arrogant. She could never tell if these traits were actually part of her personality, or just a defense mechanism, but either way they always tended to be there was she was in a fight. She fought them down a little before answering with heavy sarcasm.

"Can I help either of you? Becau-"

"Recognized: Batman" He walked through the zeta tubes, all eyes immediately on him expectantly. They were finally silent. He walked to the side of the room and opened up several screen. On each was a different image. One of them was a young man, probably just a few years older than most of the members of the team. She looked at the image with interest.

"Your next mission is to gather information on this boy. He calls himself Pierrot. He is the bastard son of the Joker."

"The Joker?" Robin spoke, looking intently at the screen that popped up from his wrist. "But we never had any information about him having a child before." Lines of confusion were etched onto his forehead, and she was glad to see that someone, at least was taking this seriously.

"We didn't know until recently, when he clearly aligned himself himself with him father." He pressed a button, and a video began to play on the screen next to the image.

The tall, lanky, pale boy looked just like his father when they were put together. Their voices were the same too, as was obvious once they spoke. "Hello, Batman, Nice to meet you. I think we'll become _great friends_." The son moved back from the screen a little, providing more space for his approaching father. The Joker.

"Greetings, Batman. I would like to introduce you to my son. He is _just like me._ Oh, I'm so proud! As my archenemy, I figured you might have as much fun playing with him as I have, so ill give you a few hints as too what he's _doing, _and where he _is. _ You might like to know that this game includes the deaths of few thousand innocents, as well as the destruction of a few thousand livelihoods. Oh, yes, this is going to be a _fun_."

She saw Wally glance at Robin, then at Artemis. Kaldur looked at the screen with narrowed eyes, and Conner and M'gann stood close together.

"You'll find him at the abandoned warehouse on 5th avenue in Gotham..." He got closer to the screen, blocking out the image of his son. "Better hurry, before he _kills the mice._"

The screen paused, his lopsided, insane grin the most prominent thing in view. Batman looked more serious than usual as he turned away from the screen and back to the group of proteges. " I need you to go to where he asks undercover. The date and time mentioned in the message that accompanied this video isn't until next week. Go tonight, and see if there is any clues as to what he may be up to. Good luck."

He left. Kaldur, as leader, was the first to speak.

"Let us prepare, and reconvene in an hour. Then we shall depart."


	4. The Beginning of Battle

**Hey guys, heres chapter four! I am very excited to say that 49, yes, FOURTY NINE SEPERATE PEOPLE have read this story. Thanks to all of them!**

**I would also like to say thanks to XxSlayerChickxX for leaving the first (and only) review!**

**This is the beginning of the action sequence, and i figured that id put in up in several chapters rather than one gigantic one. Ill get it doen faster this way. if im lucky, ill have the next chapter up tonight! Read and review please!**

* * *

><p>She crouched in the shadows, unsure of what to do. This was completely new to her; she had never gone on missions like this before, not to mention one so serious. Usually it was calming down the neighbors cat. She hung out in the emergency room, too, healing whoever she could. She fiddled with the edge of her long braid as it hung over her shoulder. She was a lot more comfortable in her magicked outfit than she would like to admit. It was about the only thing that had worked out so far.<p>

She sat behind Artemis, who had her bow out and ready. Her outfit, usually green, was black in stealth mode. M'gann was off somewhere in camouflage, and Robin did his signature move of disappearing into thin air. She still wasn't used to it. Aqualad was behind the crates on the room opposite of them with Wally and Conner. They were all linked up through M'gann's telepathy, which she had since gotten used to. Sort of.

"_I don't see anyone around, but Batman and Red Tornado both said afterward that they would probably be here..." _It was M'gann, reporting.

_"Stay hidden for now. We do not know the intent of the enemy, nor do we know their numbers or their powers. we will think of another pla-"_

"AH!" A physical cry from M'gann was suddenly cut off, leaving everyone in . Her voice came through the link.

"It... It was a trap... They caught me. Stay ba-" The link weakened and broke. Sirona looked over to Conner, knowing they were an item. He was shaking violently, so that even she could see. Kaldur was speaking to him quietly but intensely. He didn't seem to be listening. She glanced at Artemis, but could see nothing but narrowed, focused eyes. After a moment, she spoke. "Don't move, no matter what." "What?" "_RAAA_!" Conner launched himself over the crate, flying through the air towards where M'gann had been. Sirona inwardly groaned at the stupidity, but then again she had heard that that was his signature- emotional responses. She understood why Artemis had told her to stay put now. She peaked out to see Superboy fighting to get to the other side of the large room, where M'gann lay unconscious. Alone. But he was surrounded by enemies, masked and covered head to tow. By the way Conner was throwing them through crates and into walls, and they just stood up again, she would call them resilient at least. He needed help. Artemis shot two arrows, landing perfectly in their targets and throwing them across the floor with the explosions from the stun grenades at the tips. But she was beaten by Robin; with maniacal laughter he swung across the ceiling and threw his exploding disks everywhere, blasting the enemies back. Still, they stood up again. "M'GANN!" Connor was furious, battling his way through the fray. Artemis jumped up from her place next to Sirona and ran to get a better vantage point. She watched Kaldur exchange a few words with Wally, but they didn't have long; the crates in front of them exploded, pieces of it showering all three of them. She ducked, covering her head with her arms. She glanced up to see Kaldur running into the battle, twin water sabers as his weapons. She started to stand and get ready to join them. "Kaldur said not to move." It was Wally. Where had he come from? "He said that your inexperienced working with the team. I agree. Just stay here, out of the-" they both ducked as a round of bullets landed just over their head. "Holy shit." She was ignoring what he had to say, and he was going to know it. She crouched and started to make her way out from behind the crate. "Hey,-" She kept going, and after a moment she felt his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. "Listen. Your supposed to stay here!" He stood and pulled his goggles back down, preparing to run off. He didn't get the chance. Artemis, thrown by one of the still unknown enemies, came barreling past them, knocking into both the edge of the crate and Sirona before slamming into the wall and sliding to the ground. Wally was by her side in an instant, Sirona forgotten. He hovered over her, then pulled her back. Behind the crate. Sirona glanced it her unconscious form. Judging by how hard she hit, she probably had a minor concussion, and would regain consciousness in a minute or two. She took this as her opportunity to go, only pausing briefly to tell Wall what he should know. She looked at the brawl, planning. "Wally, stay here with Artemis, she probably has a concussion- Wally?" She glanced back over her shoulder to see Artemis starting to sit up, but Wally was glaring at the fray with narrowed, furious eyes. He suddenly ran at them, a battle cry growing on him lips. "He's so damn impulsive." Artemis had completely regained consciousness and sat behind Sirona, rubbing her head and murmering. "Aren't all boys?" Sirona answered as she turned away from the fight and sat down next to Artemis. Artemis looked at her, a bit confused. "Do I have your permission to heal you?" Sirona said the words with the cool confidence of repetition, and Artemis looked a little baffled. "What does that entail, exactly?" He eyes had narrowed a bit with distrust, and Sirona felt a twang as she once again was reminded that she wasn't and wouldn't be part of the team. She pushed it away. "I don't have time to explain." More bullets rained over her head. She heard Kaldur yell to Robin and Wally to get back. They needed help now. "If you don't want me to do it now, we can discuss it in more length later. Choose now." She watched the mask of emotion on Artemis's face, unable to distinguish what her choice would be. Damn, she really wished her hair was down right now.


	5. The End of the Fight

**Hey guys! Just so you know, ill probably be a little slower updating during the week. Sorry! Please read and review! More spitfire in upcoming chapters! **

**Also, again thanks to those who read and to XxSlayerChickxX for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"We don't have time for this now. We can do it later." Artemis stood, and regardless of her injury, shot three enemies down with bull's eyes.<p>

"Just come see me later; otherwise you should be fine." Artemis nodded, and so Sirona finally ran out into the battle.

It was mayhem. Bodies were flying in all directions; some she recognized and some she didn't. Wally seemed to be holding his own, and she noticed Robin zipping around using his acrobatic skills, untouchable. Each member of the team seemed to be holding their own, even of they did occasionally take a good hit. But M'gann laid over on the other side of the room, still unconscious. No one, neither friend or foe, could or would go anywhere near her.

It had to be a trap. A trap with in a trap. They had to stay away from M'gann until they had a better plan. They-

"Sirona! Behind you!" It was Kaldur, his voice betraying a little panic. She spun around, adrenalin pumping in her system from being this close to the fight, making everything seem slow motion. One of the masked enemies was leaping for her, knife in hand, ready to stab her. Artemis was busy, and no one was near enough to fight him back.

She smirked. Did she turn a bit bitchy in dangerous situations? Hell yeah. Call it a defense mechanism, if you will, but it worked. She put her hands out, catching those of the attacker before he had a chance to stab her. At the same time, she hit his wrist with her right hand and the back of his hand with her left, effectively sending the offensive weapon skittering harmlessly across the floor. She didn't hesitate as he gawked at it. She came around with a high kick, slamming him in the temple and sending him down to the floor with a thud. She turned around in search of bigger fish, and saw Wally, gaping at her as if he was one.

"How... Did you do that?" He pointed to the man who was still on the floor, curiosity and disbelief in his voice. She smirked, a little proud even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I'm a second degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. You didn't know that?" She was honestly surprised when her shook his head no. She figured they knew everything.

She ignored the other possible opponents as Wally went back to his fight, also trying to M'gann. She ran up to him, and yelled to him over Conners screams of rage.

"Wally! Go back Artemis!" The second her heard her name, he turned and sped in the other direction, leaving his opponent empty handed. She glanced back to see him helping defend Artemis as she was attacked. That worked well all the way around.

She needed to keep them away from M'gann. Now that she was closer, she could sense the trap. She used her com to contact Kaldur; he would have the best success with her next requirement.

"Kaldur, there's some type of energetic force field around M'gann. Keep Conner away from it!"

The response was immediate. "Understood." She saw him glance in her direction, and nodded to him. Then she turned back to the battle.

She was still on the outskirts of it. There had to be at least ten of fifteen opponents, and none of them, clearly, saw her as a threat. Surprising, since she had just destroyed one of their comrades with her little finger. But it didn't matter; she appreciated that freedom as she began to do her work. She trusted that Kaldur would keep everyone away from M'gann until she was ready.

The energy contained in the stones was huge; when she tuned into it, she could feel it radiating in a bubble around her. Each stone on the bracelet held a different energy, some offensive; some defensive. Others were calming, healing, energizing- you name it, and she could feel a stone there that could support it. She loved having all that at her fingertips. To others, they may have seemed like simple rocks; to her, they were the tools of her trade.

She selected her stone; black obsidian, offensive mostly. She gathered its energy between her palms, feeling them head the it began to take an almost physical form. It was just beyond the perception of the eye, just barely looking like a shadow of light. She filled the shape with it densely, until she didn't thin any more would stay in such a small space. She closed her eyes and firmed it quickly, giving it more physical shape, before opening it and picking her target. There, the man behind Kaldur.

She spoke to the energy, filling it with her intent and target. "_Go_."

It flew from her hands, smashing into the man and sending him flying backwards into three others behind him. They were down. And they stayed down. Wally looked at them, then sprinted over to her. He leaned in as she grew another sphere like the last one. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Like this." She shot another, knocking down two more. They odds were almost even now. She and Wally split ways as she released the obsidian energy and approached M'gann. She was amazing Conner was actually listening.

Sirona tested the shield slowly. It was holding back her senses, and holding back M'ganns energy. She couldn't sense anything about her. But the steady rise and fall of her chest told her that she was alive. She tested the energy barrier. She figured that if she used some sort of protective and offensive energy at the same time, she might be able to make it work. She started to call it forward.

"Now now, we'll have none of that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the abrupt ending, guys! I promise to try to do better with getting rid of these cliff-hanger endings! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. What She Could Do

**Ok guys, so this is a pretty intense chapter. I had fun writing it during physics XD. Not as much spitfire as i would have liked, but maybe ill do some in the next few chapters, since they will probably be calmer. **

**Thanks again to XxSlayerChickxX for being my only reviewer! Come of the rest of you viewers, write a review! PLEASE!**

**Ok, here goes! Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Sirona stopped, keeping dead still. She let the energy dissipate and glanced around, looking for the others before she turned around to face the voice that clearly belonged to Pierrot.<p>

She couldn't see the others; could only feel his sick energy looming behind her. She could feel it infecting her own aura, and knew she would be sick for days afterwards. She wished she had thought to reinforce her shields, but she had never expected something like _this_. She hoped all villains didn't have such rancid energy.

She turned around, took him in. he looked the same as the video had showed him, same pale face as his father, same tall and lanky figure. He was imposing. Part of her wanted to beat the shit out of him, part of her wanted to make a sassy comeback, and part of her wanted to let her hair down and hide in a corner. She really, really hated confrontations. Her cowardice was beginning to take over, and she suddenly noticed the lack of noise. The grunts and groans and thuds of battle had subsided, leaving them in silence. The enemies had all vanished, as if into thin air. The rest of the team looked at her, perturbed at both the appearance of Pierrot and the disappearance of their enemies.

She looked at the others for support. Artemis looked ready to shoot, arrow knocked and ready, but Wally had a hand on the bow. Sirona glanced at Kaldur, hoping her could offer some sort of assistance. What the _hell _was she supposed to do in this type of situation? He looked back at her, helpless. Pierrot choose that moment to step towards her, pulling Sironas attention back to him and forcing her to stumble back. His energy was making her sick- there was no way she wanted it closer.

But as she stepped away, he got closer to M'gann. She couldn't afford to do that again if Sirona wanted to protect her. But she felt absolutely useless. She was nothing more than a barrier. With a quick look, she spotted Conner. Robin stood in front of him, a hand on his shoulder to remind him not to move. His face was not pleasant, to say the least, and Sirona hoped she would never have to face him with that rage pointed in her direction. But beneath it, she could sense his fear, his desperation to reach M'gann and see if she was alright. She had never had a boyfriend, so she wouldn't know what it felt like. But in terms of friends, she could understand completely. She hates to see M'gann helplessly laying there, and she was determined to do something. Hopefully.

She had _had_ a plan. Now it was up in smoke, and she was in a bad situation.

"Father said you would be fun toys." He smiled viciously. "I'm only _just_ beginning to understand how much." He spoke. Finally. It seemed like hours, but the silence had stretched on for a few seconds at most, that first step almost immediate. She felt herself instinctively slink back instinctively, and cursed at herself in her mind. Why couldn't she be stronger?

He must have seen her reaction. His smile widened, and he grabbed her arm in a move to fast for her to swat away. He gripped her tightly; there would _definitely_ be bruises there tomorrow. She forced herself to stay relaxed in his grip; like a dog, struggling would only encourage him. But hell, it _hurt. _She didn't have much experience with physical pain. She ground her teeth.

"What is it you want?" She spun her head, looking at Kaldur as he finally spoke and stepped forward. His voice was calm and composed; she let it sink into her bones next to the relief and closed her eyes. she took a deep breath. She could do this, she could-

A loud, sickening cackle from Pierrot ripped her from the solitude of her mind, forcing her back to reality. A low murmur escaped her as she felt her anger rise. She blamed everything on him. Pierrot spun his head around slowly, the corner of his eye twitching.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I said I HATE PEOPLE!" She exploded, screaming into his face at full volume. She grabbed her anger, letting it control her. It was far, far better than fear.

He didn't hesitate. Not at all. Instead he leaned closer, yelling to her face as if she were across the country. He was much louder than she had been.

"Maybe you'll feel BETTER ONCE WE START TO PLAY!" The hand that gripped her tightened, then flung her with power that rivaled Superboys. She lost her grip on her anger as she it the ground with her shoulder, sliding into and breaking several crates. She groaned, opening her eyes slowly. Somehow, it didn't feel like anything was broken. She watched Pierrot come towards her, a force field similar to the one surrounding M'gann making him untouchable to the attacks of the team. Badarangs and arrows fell to the side uselessly. Conner only had eyes for M'gann as she began to stir. Sirona couldn't say that she minded.

_Think like a hero, act like a hero, and you are one. _The words Batman had told her when they first met rang in her head. It gave her strength.

Pierrot slowly walked across the span of 15 feet between from where she had been thrown to where she landed. He was clearly in no hurry.

"Now, where were we?" He pulled at a glove of his hand, focusing on it, and Sirona took the opportunity to glance behind him. She had a clear view to M'gann. Desperately, she began to gather the energy in her hands, aware that she would barely be able to make one shot. This had to end. The combined energy of the citrine and obsidian raised the hair on her arms and warmed the jade on her chest.

"_None of that."_ He sounded pissed now, and he walked faster. She was out of time.

"_Conner, go!"_ She yelled both at the energy and a Superboy, both of them simultaneously flew in the direction of M'gann, one focused on the barrier, the other on the girl. When Conner hit, Pierrot turned around in fury at the physical sound of shattering glass. Within an instant, Conner had gather M'gann in his arms and bounded through the roof. They were both gone.

Sirona started as a hiss of anger escaped Pierrot, then turned again into the sickening laughter. She spun back to face her, and pointed a finger at her.

"_I know your face."_ Her eyes widened at the implications as the disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kaldur spoke immediately. " Hurry. Conner may have gone to the bioship. We should assume they are there to rendezvous. Sirona, are you alright?" There was compassion in his voice; she brushed it aside.

"Yeah, fine."

Kaldur was right. Conner sat with M'gann next to him, both of them talking quietly. She stood immediately once she saw the rest of the team approach, and Conner stood also,, his hand guiding her elbow. Sirona glanced and Artemis and Wally, catching them in a similar position. A small smile came to her lips. She had to winder is Artemis even noticed.

"Are you guys OK?" Tears were in her eyes, and Sirona couldn't help it; she pushed forward and enveloped her in a hug.


	7. Tired Mind

**Hey guys! Im excited i managed to stick to a chapter a day so far! This chapter was a little more centered on Sirona than i would have liked, but it is from her pov, soo.. spitfire is also lacking... I promise ill fix that!**

**On a better note, THIS STORY GOT OVER 100 VIEWERS! YAY! Thanks to XxSlayerChickxX for all the support!**

**So please read and review, guys! Im open to suggestions, and pm me if theres some horrible spelling errors! (cuz i found a few of those :P) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sirona sat with Artemis in front of her, her hands resting lightly on her temples. She began to call forward her energy, using that of the large quartz crystal to support it. She closed her eyes, trying not to fall asleep.<p>

It was well past 2 am, and tired was an understatement. She was absolutely exhausted. They had gotten back from the mission a few hours ago, and had all been rushed to the infirmary, especially once Black Canary caught sight of them. M'gann, still not herself, was leaning on Superboy as she walked. Artemis would stumble once in a while, clearly disoriented, and Wally would quickly catch her elbow to keep her stable. She would tug her arm away, but not before a small blush crept up her cheeks. It happened several times. Kaldur walked into the cave sporting a gash on his arm, going through his tattoo; blood was still oozing out of it. Once it was bandaged, she had offered him (as well as everyone else) here healing services.

"All I'm doing," Sirona began, "Is heightening your own natural healing abilities through the use of my energy and the crystals energy." She felt herself slip into teaching mode; no one ever understood what she did. She still struggled to find the right words. "Its not... invasive, and I'm not a miracle worker, but it will help the pain and heal the wound faster." she put her head down and pulled the blanket she had found tighter around her shoulder. She had cuts on the back of her shoulders, and she didn't really want them to be seen. she had absolutely refused medical attention, and no one had tried to convince her otherwise. She hated doctors, and this wasn't a place where she was comfortable being silly and complaining.

Needless to say, Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, and even Wally had wanted a session. The rest didn't need one. Well, neither did Wally, but he was Wally. He had no rhyme or reason. So she sat quietly in the infirmary, finishing her session with Artemis before she sent her off. Sirona felt her relax under her fingertips and the pain eased and her mind calmed. Sirona closed her eyes to concentrate. She was having difficulties, especially with her energy still so muggy from Pierrot. She tried to ignore it; recognizing it made her feel ill. she channeled the energy from the crystal instead of herself, using something more pure. She saw the relief it provided when Artemis slumped a little more in his chair. After a few more moments, Sirona lowered her hands.

"Wow, thanks." Her voice was slightly slurred, a result of tiredness, no doubt. She blinked a few times, clearing her mind.

"Yeah, no problem." Sirona sat back in her chair as Artemis stood.

"Just so you know, you should take it easy until tomorrow; it should be completely healed by the end of the day. 24 hours, tops." Sirona stood too. She felt herself sway a little and leaned on the chair for support. Artemis nodded and thanked her again, clearly fadingas she said goodnight. The door opened and she was gone in an instant; Sirona couldn't blame her; she wished she could do the same.

She headed instead for the small room behind the infirmary where M'gann was resting. Conner was supposed to be with her. It had ended up that she had been drugged to knock her out. The effects wouldn't last to much longer, but Sirona figured she could help her get it out of her system a little faster. She pushed the door open, wincing at the pain of her aching bruises and burning scratches.

"Hey, M'gann, I'm ready-" Her eyes widened slightly as she witnessed a _very_ deep kiss between Conner and M'gann. Not that she hadn't seen them kiss before, but it was slightly awkward when M'gann broke away to look at her, face flushed.

She hit the side of her head with her pal. laughing nervously. "Hello, Megan! Sirona's ready!" She levitated out of the bed Conner sat next to and pulled Sirona out the door, slamming it closed on Conners confused "wha-".

Smiling a little, Sirona sat her down where Artemis had been minutes before. She started to raise her hands to M'ganns temples, but stopped and put them back in her lap.

"_Everything OK?_" M'ganns voice was in Sirona's head, but she didn't mind. It wasn't as loud as before. She probably should have been worried about that.

"Yeah. But you know, you don't have to worry about hiding that you're together with him." She motioned towards the door Conner sat behind. "Everyone knows your an item."

M'gann blushed furiously and put her hair behind her ear. "Yeah..."

Sirona smiled. M'gann was an endearing person. like a child, she was easy to like.

She put her hands on M'ganns head and began to run energy. There; she could sense the energy of Pierrot there, mixed with whatever she had been given to knock her out. Sirona began to clear it painstakingly, , making sure to get every bit of it. By the time she finished over an hour had passed, and M'gann sat asleep in the chair in front of her.

Sirona stood slowly, everything suddenly spinning as she did so. She plopped back into the chair, mind hazy. She wasn't done yet, though; she knocked on the door of the room where Conner sat and invited him to get M'gann. Opening the outer door, Sirona walked out of the infirmary.

It was dark in the hallway, and warm. Comforting. It had to be almost 4 am, and she felt herself fading; slowly, she made her was back to her room. she had wanted to get to help Kaldur that night; he would be in the most pain now. But even if she could make it to his room, which she doubted she could, he would probably be asleep. And on top of that, she would do a crappy job if she tied to heal now. She needed to take care of herself a little bit at the moment.

She arrived at her door and opened it. The darkness inside was sweet, like candy, and she felt addicted to it. It was so _warm_. She didn't change, didn't even make it to the bed. She just laid down on the area rug, pulling the blanket around her, ready to sleep. Places she couldn't remember injuring were stinging like wasps; her cheek bone, her wrist, her thigh. Her back and shoulders ached desperately, but all the pain paled in comparison to her throbbing head. And finally, she let herself sink into the darkness, Pierrot's words echoing in her mind.

_I know your face._


	8. Morning

**Ok guys! Chapter 8! There is FIANLLY the beginning of spitfire here, which will be explored in more depth in later chapters. This is short, sorry, but i may (or may not) get another chapter up later...**

**Once again, thanks to XxSlayerChickxX for the support! To the rest of you, PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON! IM NOT ASKING FOR AN ESSAY!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Sirona woke up slowly, wincing as she turned over. Ow, pain. Everywhere.<p>

Hell.

She stood, low moan escaping her. She still wore her hero outfit, and in the light rubbed her eyes. She walked over to her dresser, stretching languidly.

She stopped in shock as she passed her mirror. She looked _absolutely horrible._ The most striking thing was her arm. Right where Pierrot had grabbed her were five swollen finger marks, a deep black and blue. She poked them, but quickly retracted her hand as the pain. She had never been one to bruise easily; these marks were a testimonial to Pierrot's strength. There was no way she would show them off for him. There was also a small mark on her cheek, a scratch. She didn't even want to look at the back of her shoulders; she could feel how raw they were. She wished she had Superboy's skin.

She changed carefully, trying not to agitate the pain. She found out why her thigh hurt; she had another large bruise under the leather strap, under the crystal. The padded leather had protected her somewhat, but her kick and landing into the crates had been to much for it. The crystal had hit her leg several times, at least.

For every piece of clothing she removed, the jade grew warm against her skin. She watched as the cloth disappeared from her hands, sucked into the stone. It was definitely freaking. She slowly and sadly removed the large crystal and the bracelets, sad to have to let them go. She pulled on jeans and threw a sweatshirt on the bed, ready for a day of rest and recuperation.

She started at the sound of her com beeping, waiting for an answer. She picked it up from he still made bed, where she had put it while she changed. She pressed the button, speaking into it.

"Yes?" Her voice was raw, just barely making the sound. She went in search of water, turning on the bathroom sink and getting a drink from it while she waited for an answer. There was static for a moment, then a voice.

"Report to the cave immediately." It was Batman's voice. It must be important if he was here; supposedly he only gave out missions. Red Tornado was their den mother.

"Roger that." There was more static as she heard it turn off. She sighed. A mission report was not what she had had in mind for the day, but there was no helping it. She shrugged the the sweatshirt of, being extremely careful of her back.

She opened her door and went out into the hall. She heard yelling immediately. It was going to be a hell of a day, but at least her head wasn't trying to kill her anymore.

She followed the voices, curiosity outweighing her demanded attention. Down the hall and around the corner. She leaned next to the wall, careful not to touch her back on it.

"Wally your so _obnoxious. _We have to go, so would you _please_ get out of my way?"A very pissed Artemis was the loud voice she had heard; at least she was feeling better.

"Ha! No. Artemis, I don't think I will. Would you _listen_ to me if I moved out of the way?" Wally's voice went from cocky and sarcastic to having a hint of sincerity; Sirona wondered if Artemis noticed.

"Like hell I would." Apparently not.

She heard something thud before Wally spoke again. This time, his voice was edged with desperation and anger. Sirona may not have known Wally long, but she knew that this was _definitely_ out of character. "Artemis, last night-"

"Get your _hand away_ from me, Wally." Her voice was cold. Sirona had never heard it like that before.

"_Last night, _Artemis. Focus. I'm not a freakin' threat, so stop acting like I am. Last night you almost died on me. Do you have any idea what I was feeling when you slammed into that wall?_ I didn't save you. _ I was supposed to."

_Wow._ This was definitely... not...

"Shut _up_, Wally. I don't want _you,_ of all people, to point out my weaknesses." Usually both used humor as a shield; now they had both changed pace. Sirona was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. She wasn't usually one to pry, and this was none of her business. She wouldn't have come if she had know what the voices would lead too. Neither of them had noticed her yet; she quietly began to walk down the hall in the other direction, processing what she had heard.


	9. Kaldur's Gash

**Hey all! With the help of a couple supportive comments, I got really inspired to write this again! Thanks to the few of you who stuck with me! For those who watched all of Young Justice, I DIDN'T. The story will stay on the same timeline it was originally on. **

**Also, have pity, i just sat down and wrote this in a hour. Please be nice!**

**And finally, to those who read this enough to care, you should know that i absolutely cannot resist putting some romance in. So who do you want to see Sirona with? Comment; I'll most definently take it into account, especially it you put why ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her head felt like someone had beaten it. Sirona massaged her temples as she walked in to greet Batman. She wasn't even going to think about Wally and Artemis until.. well, maybe never.<p>

The entire team was there, save the fighting couple she had heard in the hall. The talked in small groups, Robin commenting on something to Kaldur. She noticed a white, tightly tied bandage on his upper arm.

Kaldur. Crap. She had forgotten that she needed to heal him still. She rolled her shoulders in preparation, then mentally battered herself as pain spread across them. Trying to hide a wince, she walked over to him.

"Good morning, Sirona. How are you feeling?" Kaldur greeted her immediately, looking at her with concerned eyes. Robin also looked at her in a similar manner, his eyes quickly running over her last few steps in a way that made her absolutely sure that he knew about her injuries. She glanced at the ground, but his sunglasses still stared at her when she glanced back up. She looked at Kaldur instead.

"Hi Robin, Kaldur. Um, I'm fine. What about your arm, Kaldur? Do you want me to... help it?" How else could she phrase that? Since she wasn't actually the one doing the healing.

He smiled calmly at her. "I would deeply appreciate that. How about after we report to Batman? Were only waiting for Wally and Artemis now."

She nodded in as Robin spoke.

"Uh-oh. Looks like _someone_ had a bad morning." Sirona turned to look in the direction of the door, watching as Wally and Artemis walked in with angry, or rather furious, faces. Sirona sight.

"Lets get this over with,"

Batman stayed silent through their entire story. Praise for Sirona rose a few times, but she just ducked her head, hiding behind her hair. She was grateful that Robin left out the part about exactly _what_ she had yelled in Pierrot's face. She winced at the thought. She has completely lost her control.

Batman gave a very meaningful, praising nod, and she gave a weak one of acknowledgment back. She couldn't wait until they were finished. Her head hurt, and everything felt fuzzy. She wanted to lay down; she could still feel Pierrots infectious energy, and she needed to purge it,

Batman closed as he headed to the zeta tube. "Don't take any action for now. The League clearly needs to handle even recon; this is more dangerous than anticipated." He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the team on their own.

Chatting resumes, but pretty quickly everyone trailed out save Kaldur and Robin. Sirona walked up to Kaldur.

"Ready?"

He nodded, but Robin spoke before he could.

"If it's Ok with you guys, I'd like to watch." Sirona nodded; she had no problem with it. Then she glanced at Kaldur, and he once again agreed.

"Alright, Kaldur. Let me have your arm." He held it out to her, and she placed her palm lightly over the bandages. She didn't have the large quartz crystal with her right now, so she took the clearest energy she had, whatever hadn't been tainted by Pierrot.

"Can you take off the bandage?" She had closed her eyes out of habit, but opened them to look at Robin.

"Why?"

"I want to see."

Kaldur shrugged before pulling his arm away and unwinding the bandage. "I see no problem with it, however if it bothers you, Sirona, please don't hesitate to say so."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She had seen some horrible things in the emergency rooms some days. She took back his arm, looking at the wound. It was a ragged gash, looking deep and nearly emanating pain. She sympathized with him. He hadn't even grit his teeth. She held the shin around the injury tenderly, trying not to bother it. She pumped the last of her clean energy into it, feeling sicking, Pierrot energy replace it in her body. She knit her brow. That wasn't right. But as she continued, she soon found it necessary. Show couldn't purge that energy- so she took it instead.

Some of it wouldn't budge. She made a quick decision and began pumping reserves into it, letting her cleanest energy purify that which was rancid. Soon, a low whistle brought her back to reality and made her open her eyes.

Robin stood next to her, trying to see the wound under her hands. He kept looking between her and Kaldurs arm incredulously. Kaldur looked down at her with a grateful, but confused, expression plastered across his face.

"W-what?"

Robin, without hesitation, pointed to her hands.

"_That_."

She pulled her hands away and sucked in a breath. The wound was nearly entirely gone, only a small red scratch left to herald its exhistence.

"That doesn't usually happen," She whispered, looking at it with slight awe. "You heal really fast, Kaldur."

"I do not think this was my doing. Thank you, Sirona. It feels much better." He examined the non-existent wound closely before looking at her. She swallowed and nodded. She was glad he felt better; she felt like she was going to die. Quickly, she made her excuses and headed towards the exit. She needed hot tea and a bed, now.

"Hey, Sirona." She turned around just in time to see Robin walk up to her. In a friendly manner, he lightly whacked her on the back.

He back arched and a hiss of pain escaped her, eyes squeezed shut against threatening tears. She froze in that position, careful not to hurt her back.

"Knew it."

With watery, bloodthirsty eyes she looked at Robin. Superman's laser vision would have been _extremely _ helpful. No, she took that back. A_ny_ vision would have been helpful. Her's kept swirling and changing at the pain, making it difficult to stay balanced. Slowly, she moved, putting one hand on the wall and taking a deep breath.

"Good for you, but was that _really _necessary?" She tried her best to act nonchalant. Great, her back hurt. Big whoop. Maybe that was all he noticed.

"Hmm..." With his non-answer, she figured it was safe to leave. So she did, glancing back only one to see the two team members exchange a look of significant worth.


	10. Poison

**Hello and thank you to my few dedicated readers! Sorry this chapter is shorter than previous ones. I changed my plans since no one commented on who Sirona should be with, and it ended up crappy as a result. therefore, I warn you now that if you don't tell me what you want, i wont wait for you anymore! So comment comment comment! (i'm really curious to see what you guys think lol)**

* * *

><p>She had thought she would make it back to her room. Booked on it, really. But her vision deteriorated until soon she was using her hands to guide her. Until she couldn't feel them anymore. She listened to her steps. They faded. In a panic she stopped moving. She should call for help. Really, she should.<p>

She couldn't.

She thought she felt herself sink to the ground and pull her knees up, but it was hard to tell. She forced herself to take long, even breaths; what if she wouldn't be able to tell if she was breathing? Occasionally, she would have a burst of energy, and a sense or two would come back. Stumbling, crawling, and on the verge of crying, she finally reached what she thought was her room. From her knees, she pulled herself onto the bed, and lay there sideways. It had to be Pierrots energy. She could feel its vileness in her, a swirling mass of moldy, venomous energy that sucked at her life. She whimpered, curling in on herself. She had to get rid off it. The pendant was still on her chest, waiting to be used, but it was a temptation she couldn't afford. She had so little clean energy left. It would be nearly impossible for her to use it on a transformation and still survive.

Something beeped. She could barely muster the strength to look at the door, waiting for whoever was waiting outside to enter. She couldn't call them or tell them to go away. She didn't know if anyone should come; there was nothing they could do about this. She had given away too much of her clean energy, and nothing could replace it but herself. She had to purge herself.

She closed her eyes, losing strength. If she rested, maybe a little energy would come back. The door opened, the sound of it muffled and unclear. She gulped down another breath.

_"Robin... she.. yes, you... alright... paramedics... now."_

She pried her eyes open again after she heard another beep. She could make out the vague outlines of two people, and some hidden part of her mind identified them as Kaldur and Robin; _that bright thing is Robins screen, _ it said, before falling silent. With it the last part of her sanity fell away with it. Rest, she thought. I just need to rest.

large hands enveloped her shoulders and waist, beginning to lift her from the bed. Pain erupted from both places, the sore ribs and aching back intensified by the rancid energy. She screamed, the sound coming out as a guttural gasping punctuated by a raw personification of pain.

_I shouldn't be this weak._

It went dark. And when she opened her eyes, it was light again. Tendrils of sunlight streamed through the small, unblocked spaced between the blinds, lying across her face like the mask she didn't have. Slowly, aware that she was about to feel an immense amount of pain, Sirona pushed herself into a sitting position in the infirmary. When no pain struck her, she moved again, curious.

"Two cracked ribs, immense bruising over your back, arm, legs, and ribs, a concussion, and problems you won't tell us about, clearly."

She started as Robin appeared out of thin air, then quickly looked to the ground, letting her curtain fall between them.

"I'll heal."

"That's not exactly what I'm angry about." A quick glance to his face proved that he was, in fact, furious.

"All members of this team hide something. Every one of us, myself included. Injuries, generally, are high on that list. But when its affecting you so profoundly as it did you, you _need_ to tell someone." She didn't say anything.

He sighed. the bed lowered under his sudden weight as he sat down next to her.

"Listen. I know you don't trust us. But we really do see you as part of the team. You need to let us help you. You put us back into action right away, healing us. It makes a big difference. You're one of us now, for better or worse."

His fingers brushed her bruised arm before he stood and moved towards the door. She watched his form through the slits in her hair. He paused; she lowered her gaze as he turned back to her. "Don't move to much; it doesn't hurt because or pain meds. And thanks, for helping my team."

He left without another word. With an annoyed groan, she flopped back onto the pillow before scrubbing her face with her hands, as though to erase the blush that resided there. Shame had colored her face, marking her as blatantly as if she had worn a scarlet A.

Sirona sighed. Her energy was regenerating, slowly; she had to have been out for a few days, at least. But she was stable now. She wanted to go back to her own, small, military- style rooms, but after what Robin had just said she wondered if such an action would be well received. She would rest better there, she was sure. Her hand wandered up to her chest, where the pendant heavily rested. She felt its deep grooves, soothingly familiar and repetitive and her fingered them over and over. She realized that she was, in fact, exhausted; the sleep she had gotten over the past few days had actually been hours spent o diligent work, clearing her energy field. Slowly her hand fell as she dropped off to sleep, this time it being much more restful. She was unaware of the eyes that watched her.


End file.
